The Bonds of Forgivness
by E.E94
Summary: What happens when Peter can't forgive a hurt Edmund,what will become of the brothers, who's bond is almost broken? I Know its been done before Please review, critism accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Narnia isnt mine, there you have it so if you try to sue me yout wasting your time.

* * *

Edmund was safe. His baby brother was safe.

He was there on that ledge with Aslan. Relief flooded through Peter, but that relief was tinged with frost and left one question that cut through him. Could he truly pardon Edmund for his treachery?

This anxiety grew as Edmund approached them, he seemed smaller than he had before and as he got closer, Peter could see bruises marring his brother's pale, tired face. His breath caught in his throat, Edmund was only few steps from him and yet he could not bring himself to forgive him completely, or even look him in the eyes.

Lucy of course went straight to embrace Edmund, Susan right behind her enquiring to how he was, concern lacing their voices, as if he hadn't left them to be with the White Witch. How could they do that?

Edmunds voice shocked him slightly, though he would never care to admit it, it was quiet and by its own admittance…well tired, there was also a hint of fear, Edmund was scared.

He was looking at Peter looking for redemption that was clear, but for some reason he could not quite give it, so his voice was steeled.

" Go get some rest"

As Edmund left head hung, and his sisters glare pierced Peter, but he couldn't help it.

Peter hated him. His older brother loathed him.

Not that Edmund blamed him of course; at this moment, he hated himself as well. He didn't deserve Peters forgiveness or anyone else's for that matter, what he deserved was what he had been rescued from, that and worse.

These thoughts taunted the ten year old, his bruises ached and his cuts burned, fatigue overwhelmed him and he collapsed onto the hard ground, sobbing into his own drawn up knee's, wishing that he could melt as easily as the frost on the ground, not the frozen mass that had engulfed his young heart

With this, his world faded to black and he knew no more.

At this moment the tents flap opened.

* * *

Wow, that was angsty.

More tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, same disclaimer as before.

* * *

When Peter had entered the tent, he had expected to find Edmund asleep, snoring quietly into one of the cots, what he did not expect was to so see his baby brother unconscious, curled up on the floor, tears drying on his ashen, battered cheeks.

A traitorous part of him wanted to turn right around and leave Edmund where he lay,

How could he comfort someone who had betrayed him?

Did Edmund deserve comfort?

These thoughts fleeting as they were built up and before he knew it he outside again. He fled from the person he'd once thought he would do anything to protect, but now he couldn't, he hadn't been able to for a long time.

Aslan was dead. Their only hope of victory was gone.

Now all of Narnia looked to him to lead them. Peter now sat at the helm of an army that was doomed to perish. His thoughts should have been on the strategies that could, with any luck, allow them to live a little longer than they might, but instead Edmunds words rang in his mind.

"_Aslan believed you could, and so do I"_

Why was it that it was person he was not strong enough to forgive, was the person to give him the courage to go into battle?

The Witch's army was suddenly insight and all thoughts of his brother left him.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

The armies clashed, fire against ice.

They had been driven to the rocks but Edmund was determined to fight, to redeem himself in the eyes of the people of Narnia, and in the eyes of his brother and if that meant dying, well it was as much as he thought he deserved.

Peter had yelled for him to leave but then he saw Her heading straight for his brother and all was a blur.

"_Peter said to get out of here"_

"_Peter's not king yet"_

As his sword, too heavy in his young hands swung down, shattering down onto the Witches wand, a breath escaped him.

As that same shattered, wand pierced his flesh a tear escaped him. He did not hear his Peter's anguished cry.

The Witch turned away from him, with no more than a disgusted sneer.

As Edmund laid there, pain searing through him, a thought escaped him.

"_I'm sorry, Peter"_

* * *

_Wow that was angstyier than before._

_please reveiw, good or bad._


	3. Chapter 3

dislaimer same as before.

wow updated already, I am proud.

Thanks for the carrying on...

* * *

" _Edmund!"_

The world that had been a blur of sound, colour and an undefined confusion, was now sharp, clear and smelled richly of blood.

It was everywhere. On the newly thawed grass. On the once, proud troops of Narnia that were now only rock. In the cries of those yet to perish, hopeful or hopeless.

Even the very sky was drenched in blood. The blood of his lost little brother.

For Peter this brought both distinct clarity and crimson smog.

The Witch was upon him, pulling a sword from the ground, Alsan's mane crowning her head like a devil's halo.

This was the demon, (for she couldn't possibly be classed as a person) who had murdered Aslan, who had tempted, corrupted and bewitched his brother. Who made him almost hate Edmund. (Though a part of him knew that he too was at fault)

He fought Her with all he could muster but was soon to fall with his army.

Then there was the roar. The roar that unleashed the force of a hundred years of enslaved summers.

It was over. They were victorious

Then the blur returned with two words.

"_Where's Edmund?"_

* * *

Good? Bad?

I tried to keep it short and effective. Did it work?


	4. Chapter 4

Wow last chapter.

disclaimer.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Darkness. Darkness and pain. Darkness, pain and the lions roar.

Edmund was going to die, of that he was he was sure. But, if he was dying then why did he hear the sound of his family. Why were they crying?

His helmet was pulled of; a sweet burning touched his lips and washed away the taste of rusted copper. His gasp caught in his throat and he coughed. Light stung his eyes and before he could truly see, he was pulled into a fierce embrace. Peter's embrace.

Peter was crying, over him.

Death was simple, but the confusion was certainly not. He didn't deserve to be held by his family. He was a traitor. They were better off without him, but then why were his big brothers refusing to leave him

"_When are you going to do what your told?"_

(**Place shift)**

They were all back at the camp. Healing

Lucy had all but exhausted herself and her cordial treating the wounded, assisted by Susan.

The rest of the Narnians were resting, revelling in their victory.

Even the trees were celebrating. Only two were not at peace. Two brothers. Two kings.

Peter had been watching over Edmund, still not able to meet his eyes, though now it was because of self-guilt. It was he who was unable to protect his little brother, even in England, he had been harsh and had pushed him to the Witch. It was his fault Edmund thought he was undeserving of forgiveness. Edmund, who was only ten years old, thought he deserved to die.

" _Peter, I'm so sorry."_

"_It's all m-my fault, She a-almost killed you. I'm sorry."_

"_I s-should have d-died, She should have k-killed me. I'm sorry."_

"_W-why? How can you, even think of f-forgiving me? How can anybody?"_

When Peter had heard this he had had wept. Swept up his beautiful, bruised, baby brother and wept.

"_Ed, no, I should be sorry."_

"_You are my brother, I love you.I should have seen you. Not how you were acting. You"_

"_If you had died, we would have died with you. Lucy, Susan and me, we need you Ed, Narnia need's you. You have suffered more than any of us and I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to see that. If forgiveness can be earned you have done more than enough."_

Edmund buried himself into his older brother, warm in his embrace. His guilt liken ice was starting to melt.

They stayed like that for a long time, reforming a bond that was thought to be lost.

The Bond of brothers, forged through battle and forgiveness.

* * *

Wow its finished.

again thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
